Drugs
NPC Created Khat-Nipp ''' * Created By: House Ethis * Type: Recreational * Symptoms: Euphoric sensations via sensory inputs * Biological Reactions: Individual and based off of the individuals preferences * Dosages: Low - Dull sensations/High - Intense and Overwhelming * Consumed: Liquid * Prolongued Use: Permanent Dispohia and loss of senses * Apperance: Swirling Silver Liquid * Storage: Vials, Must remain in motion and level otherwise innate within an hour. '''Memorene * Created By: Unknown * Type: Recreational * Symptoms: Gives memories based on colour of liquid, either returns or gives new ones. * Biological Reactions: Uncontrollable and unpredictable, reconnects neural pathways or creates new or fake links. * Dosages: Low - A more recent memory or incidental memory/High - Repressed, forgotten or important memories * Consumed: Liquid * Prolonged Use: Mental instability, short and long term memory loss, loss of identity * Appearance: Coloured liquids depending on the memory or emotion * Storage: Vials Nastrond * Created By: House Ethis * Type: Exclusive * Symptoms: Highly addictive, hallucinations and mental instability, slow and eventual theiranthropy into Nagas * Biological Reactions: Individual, theiranthropy slowly changes biological makeup, usually one attribute at a time. * Dosages: Low use - Quells addiction/High - Out of body experience * Consumed: Pill * Prolonged Use: Theiranthropy into Nagas * Appearance: Pale Orange with Snake Fangs. * Storage: Keep Dry Prosapiae V.2 * Created By: House Lyathra * Type: Poison * Symptoms: Sudden Death * Biological Reactions: A temporal toxin that retr retroactively infects all genealogy from a specific family member. * Dosages: Low use - More recent member/High - Distant Relative * Consumed: Liquid * Prolonged Use: N/A * Appearance: Green Liquid * Storage: Vials Gate to the Forking Paths * Created By: The Guldspar Monks * Symptoms: Creates the illusion of another life and a chance to explore different life options via the datasphere * Biological Reactions: Induces a semi paralytic hallucinogenic state * Dosages: Low - Short reaction/High - Long Reaction * Consumed: Liquid used in creation of food, burned powder created from evaporated liquid * Prolonged Use: Personality dysfunctions and permanent hallucinations * Appearance: Swirling pearlescent Vermillion Liquid, Smells like cinnamon, oranges and burning plastic when lit. * Storage: Vials, Judgement * Created By: The Guldspar Monks * Symptoms: Links emotions and sensations to other users * Biological Reactions: Creates golden veins underneath the surface of the skin. * Dosages: Low use - No permanent effect/High - Permanent effect * Consumed: Injected * Prolonged Use: - N/A * Appearance: Golden shimmering Liquid * Storage: Vials PC Created Prosapiae V.1 * Created By: Matthew Shroud * Type: Poison * Symptoms: Sudden Death * Biological Reactions: A temporal toxin that retr retroactively infects all genealogy from a specific family member. * Dosages: Low use - More recent member/High - Distant Relative * Consumed: Liquid * Prolonged Use: N/A * Appearance: Green Liquid * Storage: Vials 'Black Sunshine ' * Created By: Xera Grimm * Symptoms: Highly addictive euphoric sensations of unknown food and hunger * Biological Reactions: Causes increase in food absorption until the drug or nourishment is consumed * Dosages: Low use - Mild sensations and hunger, low 'satisfaction' /High Intense sensations and hunger, high 'satisfaction' * Consumed: Thermolysis - InhInhalationation of resulting smoke * Prolonged Use: Malnutrition, body metabolises own flesh. * Appearance: A black powder that when heated turns into blue smoke * Storage: Jars and Vials, Cigarettes